<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Fanvid] Гибель Франклина, или ненасытная Сущность by WTF Dead by Daylight 2021 (fandom_DbD)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883159">[Fanvid] Гибель Франклина, или ненасытная Сущность</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/pseuds/WTF%20Dead%20by%20Daylight%202021'>WTF Dead by Daylight 2021 (fandom_DbD)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, Иван Васильевич меняет профессию</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/pseuds/WTF%20Dead%20by%20Daylight%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сущность требует жертвоприношений. Но иногда в качестве жертвы она забирает не выживших, а их предметы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), [DBD team] 7. Спецквест (божественное)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Fanvid] Гибель Франклина, или ненасытная Сущность</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%93%D0%B8%D0%B1%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C_%D0%A4%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BA%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B0">Гибель Франклина</a> (англ. "Franklin's Demise") — уникальный навык персонажа Каннибал. Ваши атаки столь яростны, что попавшие под удар выжившие роняют предметы. Если выпавший предмет не успеют подобрать в течение {секунд}, Сущность его поглотит.</p><p>Полезные ссылки:<br/>Убийца: <a href="https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B1%D0%B0%D0%BB">Бубба Сойер (Каннибал)</a><br/>Выжившие: <a href="https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%92%D1%8B%D0%B6%D0%B8%D0%B2%D1%88%D0%B8%D0%B5">просто выживший</a>, упоминается <a href="https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%B5%D1%8F_%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BB%D1%81%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BD">Нея Карлссон</a><br/>Другое: <a href="https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%83%D1%89%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82%D1%8C">Сущность</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
<p></p><div class="mw"><p class="video">
      <iframe></iframe>
    </p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>